deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck
Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck is a What-if Death Battle. Description Disney vs Warner Bros.! Which cartoon duck will have the last laugh? Interlude Wiz: Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny, the rightful cartoon mascots of their rightful companies. Boomstick: And then there is also their ducky rivals who are literally ducks. Like Donald Duck, the hot-headed duck from Disney... Wiz: ...and Daffy Duck, the dimwit duck of Warner Bros. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Donald Duck Wiz: Donald Duck is the cartoon duck in sailor uniform we all love today. Boomstick: And that is despite that he is still overshadowed by Mickey Mouse. Wiz: He is quite the fighter when he needs to be... Boomstick: ...even though he never dreams of it. Wiz: However, when he does fight, it is mostly because of his temper losing. Boomstick: Like the Hulk, Donald does lose his temper that increases his strength and speed by a certain number; like the latest time he went berserk on Pete for having his nachos accidentally demolished. Donald: MY NACHOS! Wiz: Even though his temper is a weapon, it can also double as a weakness. Boomstick: But has accomplished certain, such as getting his own brand of white bread and orange juice. Wiz: So at least he will always try to keep up with Mickey. Pete: You'll get yours, Duck! Donald: Ya big Paluka! Daffy Duck Wiz: Daffy Duck is that freeloading, annoying, cartoon duck that we all know and love. Boomstick: Hey, who's saying that I love him? HE'S THE MOST ANNOYING MINOR CHARACTER IN WARNER BROTHERS HISTORY! Wiz: Not to mention the fact that he's kind of stupid… Boomstick: Yep, I wish he was in Duck Hunt. Then I could shoot him, shoot him while he's falling, and shoot the dog too. Wiz: Despite his inherent stupidity, Daffy has shown a natural tolerance for injury. Then again, all cartoon characters do... Boomstick: So that means I can shoot him in the face , like, 50 times, and he wouldn't die? This is getting funner and funner... Wiz: There are limits to his invulnerability. He can be stunned, knocked out, and pretty much anything else. Boomstick: So, he can only take, like, three bullets? That's not fun... Wiz: *sighs* Well, he has tricked people on occasion. He also seems to be a fast learner, shown when he got his barber's license while pretending to be his girlfriend, Tina. Boomstick: He is the single weirdest duck I have ever seen. Was he dropped on his head as a baby or something? Wiz: Eh, I always thought he was on LSD. Boomstick: Well, I guess it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Daffy Duck: You're Dephbicable! Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight We see Donald Duck getting ready to go fishing, he casts his pole in the pond until it shrugged, Donald thought he caught a fish, but sees that it was Daffy Duck pulling it away from him. Daffy: Sorry, chum, but no fishing here. Donald: (angrily) Is that so? Daffy: Yep. Donald: We'll see about that. FIGHT! Donald runs to Daffy, but Daffy jumps over him. Daffy: Woo-Hoo, Woo-Hoo, Woo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo! Then Daffy punches Donald while wearing a boxing glove. Then Donald gets up and uses his pole to whack Daffy some, but Daffy dodges those and tricks Donald again with a drawing on a tree of himself for the running Donald to run into. Then just as Daffy thought he'd won the fight and is about to raid through Donald's picnic, Donald gets so furious and charges at Daffy yet again, this time giving him a series of heavy punches with one more punch to send him flying, then Donald uses his fishing pole to coil around Daffy's neck, and causes him to be hanged to his death K.O.! Results Boomstick: Looks like duck season is over. Wiz: While both cartoon ducks are durable, Donald surpassed Daffy on strength and speed, and he has more fighting experience. Boomstick: And it was all done with his temper. Wiz: Right, especially when he used it on Pete for his destroyed plate of nachos. Boomstick: Guess Daffy should not have hang around with Donald. Wiz: The winner is Donald Duck. Trivia * This is Maxevil's thirty-first Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's fifth 'Rivalry' themed Death Battle, the first four are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Pete vs Bowser, Catwoman vs Black Cat, and Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion and the next is Link vs Pit. * This is eleventh of Maxevil's Death Battles for Maxevil himself to give credit to someone for their certain part of the fanmade wiki page, this time going to DeathBattleMike for the title pic and Qwert13357 for the majority of the analysis of Daffy Duck. The first ten are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Catwoman vs Black Cat, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Lucas vs Blaze, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, and Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II; and the next eight are Shrek vs Sulley, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, Andross vs Black Doom, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Captain America, and Simba vs The Beast. * This is Maxevil's fourth 'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battle, the first three are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Catwoman vs Black Cat, and Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II; and the next five are Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Bane vs Juggernaut, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, and Bane vs Captain America. *This is the ninth of Maxevil's Death Battles to be 'Animal' themed, the first eight are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Leatherhead vs Al Negator, and Raphael vs Charizard; and the next thirteen are the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Banjo vs Klonoa, Simba vs The Beast, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Big the Cat vs Patrick Star, and Slippy Toad vs Guldo. *This is the eighteenth of Maxevil's Death Battles to have original dialogue in the fight. The first seventeen are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, and Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only); and the next thirty eight are Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, and Slippy Toad vs Guldo. Who would you be rooting for? Donald Duck Daffy Duck Category:Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Mickey and Friends vs Looney Tunes' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles